


Eves droppers

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's timing is stella...as always</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eves droppers

Not that Sam could care less because he currently has his lips wrapped around his DCI's cock. Hidden from view beneath his messy desk, Sam's far too content with the guttural moans being wrenched from his Gov, to worry about lighting.

Genes legs are ram rod straight, straining and twitching with every upward sweep of the young coppers tongue. He's almost knee-capped himself twice on the underside of that ugly great desk and Sam'll be lucky to make it out without a black eye or at the very least a stonking headache.

Fingers digging into the edge of his chair, eyes rolling around in his skull, Gene doesn't notice the knock at the door or the tentative, "Gov?" from outside.

Not waiting for an affirmative, Ray pushes into the office, "Bit dark in 'ere in't it Gov?"

Gene shoots about six feet in the air, or at least he would if the still well hidden Tyler didn't have his tongue wrapped impossibly tight around his todger.

Gene can feel Tyler's giggle before he hears it. Sammy-boy, you're gonna pay for this my son, "What is it Carling?"

If Ray notices the harsh tone he doesn't let it show. Ducking his head and stepping forward, he throws a manilla file folder on the desk, "The reports on Warren you asked for."

Sam is still suctioning Genes cock into his mouth, letting the tip of his tongue dance across the underside while his fingers continue to manhandle his bollocks.

Gene attempts to lean forward and grab the folder and is met with resistance from under the table. Sam's head is knocking on the underside and he doesn't know how Ray hasn't heard it yet.

Gripping the edge of the desk, knuckles white with the effort of restraint, Gene waves Ray out, as if he can't be bothered to actually say thanks. In truth he's keeping his bloody mouth shut or he's gonna moan like a whore in heat. The last thing he wants is Ray and the rest of the squad thinking he gets off on paperwork.

Just as Ray turns to leave and Gene lets out an audible sigh of relief, he stops and turns his head, "You haven't seen Tyler have you?"

The Gov almost chokes, "Why the bloody hell would I 'ave seen that prat?"

Sam digs his nails into the DCI's bare thigh and has to stifle a laugh when he thwacks his knee again.

"No reason, haven't seen 'im for a while is all. Probably off sucking on some poor bastards cock."

It's Genes turn to stifle a bark of laughter when he feels Sam scowl around his twitching hard on, "Well, you can guarantee whatever he's off doin' he's doin' it well."

Ray laughs, shakes his head and shuts the door behind him.

Gene waits for Sam to release him and scooches his chair backwards. Sam's there kneeling in front of him and looking mighty pissed.

"That what they think of me is it?"

Gene pats him on the head like a good dog and smirks, "Not so far from the truth though is it Dorethy?"

Sam opens his mouth to say something else but Gene beats him too it, "Now that's a sight for sore eyes. Come on princess, finish what you started or the next time I shag you it'll be in full view of the plonks desk."

"Bastard."

"You know it, anyway, my old Ma always said, Eves droppers never hear good of themselves."

Shaking his head, Sam sets about the task at hand, not wanting the Gov to be able to complain about his 'unfinished work'.

Gene lets his head loll back against his chair. If anyone else comes through that door he might just have to shoot the fucker.


End file.
